Relationship Profile
by talklove
Summary: Who can't cook? Who gets his blankets stolen? Who forgets anniversaries? Sasuke, of course.


_So I found this meme on Tumblr for pairings and I thought I'd do it myself but in little story pieces. I hope you guys like! And please drop a review. Feedback keeps a writer going and improving. Read, review and enjoy!_

_OH! and also, if anyone wants me to do the meme for other pairings, I can extend this to other a multichapter fic, just suggest the pairing! _

**-XoxOxoX-**

**Favorite non-sexual activity:**

"Sasuke, pass me the spade," Ino commanded, not taking her gaze from the tulips she was planting. She held out her impatient hand outwards to where he was sitting at the porch of the backyard, bored, and reading a book.

"You can get it yourself," he replied, turning a page and not looking up. Ino glared at him from the small garden in the middle of the backyard where she was crouching.

"Get your ass up and come help me! We're supposed to be having quality time, idiot," Ino spat, keeping her hand outstretched in a more dignified manner. Sasuke didn't move and didn't avert his eyes from his book.

"We _are_ spending time together," he said bluntly, "We're both back out here, aren't we?"

Ino growled, knowing Sasuke wouldn't budge. Every time it was her turn to choose and chose gardening as their quality time activity, Sasuke always just sat there and kept himself busy with his own little activity while Ino did the actual gardening. She didn't mind it at first, since they still chatted and kept each other company, but this being the umpteenth time he sat out on the sidelines she didn't want to deal with it anymore.

Ino looked back at her tulips and then caught sight of the water hoses a few feet away. She grabbed it, aimed at the unknowing Sasuke, and fired.

"What the-," he didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence before being violently sprayed in the face with water. Ino laughed as she continued to fire at him, making him fall back on his chair. She let go of the trigger, satisfied.

"That's what you get for being a lazy ass," Ino said, mischievously smiling at him as he sat up and looked at her with narrowed, annoyed eyes.

* * *

**Who uses all the hot water:**

"ARGH! INO!" Sasuke bellowed. The water that showered on him right when he turned the handle was piercing, especially in the winter morning.

"Sorry!" he heard her call from outside the bathroom, "It's too cold this morning."

* * *

**Most trivial thing they fight over:**

"Dark blue."

"No, purple."

"Blue," he said more firmly. Ino looked him straight in the eyes, determination burning like a thousand suns. She wanted their walls to be a shade of purple and was not going to let Sasuke have the win on this matter. He had already decided what color their sheets were going to be.

"Purple," she said slowly but boldly. The shopkeeper looked at them back and forth, not knowing who to listen to. The couple continued to stare at each other with narrowed eyes.

"…Blue."

"PURPLE!"

The narrowed-eye stare down turned into a glare down. It looked like it wasn't going to go anywhere.

"If I may suggest… maybe a peach color?" the shopkeeper intervened nervously with a sweat drop.

"NO!" both of them yelled suddenly, turning their glares at shopkeeper.

* * *

**Who does the most of the cleaning:**

"It's your turn," Ino said as she plopped herself on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"What? I cleaned yesterday," Sasuke said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, but remember that I took your turn last weekend when you went out with Naruto and Sakura," Ino said simply, examining her nails in nonchalance. Sasuke cursed under his breath; he had forgotten all about that.

"Fine," he said, turning to the kitchen to start his chores. He liked cleanliness, but wasn't too fond of the activity of actually cleaning.

* * *

**Who calls up the landlord when the heat's not working:**

"Sasuke, have you told them yet?" Ino asked as they entered the front door together. They were wrapped in layers of clothes and scarves for the weather outside was incredibly freezing. The inside of their home wasn't any warmer and to make it far worse, the heater was down.

"No," the raven-haired man said, closing the door behind him. Ino put her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"I told you to tell them a week ago!"

"Hn, well I haven't gotten around to it."

Ino suddenly reached out, grabbed his arm and pulled him against her.

"Then you better keep me warm until you do," she said, half serious and half joking around. Sasuke smirked. Maybe he'll hold it off a little longer.

"With pleasure."

* * *

**Who steals the blankets: **

Sasuke woke suddenly, feeling the chilly late night air electrocuting his skin. The season was cold enough to wake him up in the middle of the night- it was uncomfortable enough. He found himself totally exposed to the cold, the blanket that covered him the night before nowhere near him.

He frowned and looked over to the sleeping figure beside him. She was the culprit. Her body was completely wrapped in warmth, curling into a fetal position. Ino was terribly cold too, Sasuke could tell.

He sighed as he gently tugged one end of the blanket from under her and slipped in beside her. Ino slightly squirmed and groaned at the movement but remained asleep. Sasuke wrapped his arms around waist and pulled her closer, burying his face in the blonde locks on the back of her head.

The warmth of her body married with his and the faint scent of lilac was comforting. It was a lot better than the cold.

* * *

**Who remembers anniversaries: **

"Don't tell me you forgot," Ino said in an annoyed tone.

"…I didn't," Sasuke said, a faint red slowly coming to his cheeks. He looked away, afraid to meet her accusing eyes.

"Then why did you act so surprised when I gave you your anniversary gift?" Ino pushed her accusation, both irritated and disappointed. She had her hands on her hips and her weight on both legs: her stance for "you-better-give-me-a-damn-answer-or-I'll-castrate-you-in-your-sleep".

Sasuke, still facing away, looked at her from the corner of his eye. To be frank, he wasn't one to remember "special" events such as this one. Hell, for most of his life he hardly even celebrated, or even remembered, his own birthday. How, in that mindset of his, was he supposed to remember their one-year anniversary?

"Hmmm?" Ino leaned in towards him, her eyes full of murderous intent like a predator's. Sasuke looked down at her and leaned back, already feeling the pain he expected her to inflict.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized, "I'll remember it next time." Ino continued to stare at him with disapproving eyes for a few more seconds before completely changing personalities. She smiled and landed a quick kiss on his lips. Sasuke inwardly sighed in relief, believing that he was forgiven.

Suddenly, he felt her fist come in contact with his jaw and he flew back a few feet. He had been gravely wrong to think, even for a second, that he was off the hook.

"Yeah, damn right you'll remember it next time," Ino said, holding up her fist along with a wicked grin.

Sasuke never forgot the rest of their anniversaries.

* * *

**Who cooks normally:**

"What on earth is _this_?"

The plate in front of her didn't look like anything she'd seen before. It didn't even look edible. It was brown but blackened at the edges… was it meat? Was it burned potato pieces? She didn't know. She couldn't tell.

"You take the first bite," Ino said, looking up at Sasuke who was watching her eye the food in suspicion. She had to admit, the Uchiha looked absolutely comical with her yellow apron on. She was surprised that he even agreed to wear it in the first place.

Sasuke almost glared at her, "Why? I'm not out to kill you."

He had slaved over in the kitchen for hours and she was already questioning his cooking. Ino had insisted that it was his turn to cook for once and so he did. The result was this.

"I don't even know what this is!" she said, gesturing to the dish, "I can't even tell if it's meat or not." Ino poked at the blackened brown pieces with her chopsticks, almost playing with it.

Sasuke growled, grabbed the chopsticks from her hand, picked up one of the pieces and threw it in his mouth. His face suddenly turned deep red and his eyes widened in what looked similar to terror. He spit out the half chewed whatever-it-was and grabbed Ino's glass of water on the table, chugging it down as fast as he could.

"Okay, you're banned from the kitchen," Ino said.

* * *

**How often do they fight: **

"It's more like bickering, really," Ino said, answering Sakura's question, "When you've got two people as stubborn as both of us it's kind of hard to agree on everything."

"It makes it spicy," Sakura said slyly, nudging Ino's side with her elbow, "Am I right or am I right?"

"No," Ino winked at her, "it makes it _deliciously_ spicy."

Naruto groaned, "Eugh, don't talk about stuff like that when I'm around. I can't deal with girl talk."

* * *

**Who cusses more:**

"Fucking shit," Ino cursed when she saw that the glass had cut her forearm.

"You say that every time now," Sasuke mused as he brushed the broke pieces of the flower vase onto a dirt pan, "New profanity catchphrase, I see."

"You got that right," the blonde grinned.

* * *

**Nicknames for each other:**

"Chicken Butt Head."

"Pig."

"Sasugay."

"Dumb Blonde."

"Tightwad Asshole."

"Potty Mouth."

"Oh come on, I know you can do better than that."

"Alright, Wide Load."

They never played the name game again.

* * *

**Who kissed who first: **

"Why don't you kiss me like that anymore?" Ino sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. The summer night was breezy and cool- a nice change from the blazing heat of the summer. The couple was sitting out in their balcony overlooking the city below to enjoy their evening after dinner.

"Hm?" Sasuke glanced down at her, "What are you talking about?"

"You know, how you first kissed me," she said almost in a daze, "You took my chin and-." She suddenly felt his cold hand gently take her chin, his touch sending a flutter throughout her body. It was just like the first time they had kissed. He slowly turned and raised her head up towards him and their eyes locked for a good second before he softly touched his lips to hers.

He pulled back and studied her face that was shrouded in the moon's light. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Like that?" he gave her a small smile. Ino threw herself on him for a hug, almost knocking them backwards on their balcony.

"Yes, like that," she said happily.

* * *

**Who started the relationship:**

"Wh-what?" Ino asked, her mouth literally hanging open in surprise. She didn't understand what he had just said. They stood there facing each other, one in utter surprise and the other blushing as he avoided eye contact with the girl in front of him.

"You heard me," Sasuke said sheepishly but in the same monotone voice, "Are you interested in being my girlfriend?"

He was nervous, she could tell. His hands were shoved in his pockets, he refused to make eye contact, he was blushing (Uchiha Sasuke _blushing_), and he was tapping the front of his foot on the ground impatiently.

Ino stared at him for a few more moments before bursting out in laughter. She received a glare from the onyx-eyed boy but could not stop herself.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke demanded, his foot done tapping. Ino's laughter died down into snickers.

"'Are you interested in being my girlfriend?'" Ino said, wiping a tear from her eye, "Oh man, you sure are hopelessly awkward." Sasuke scoffed and looked away, his face still red.

Ino approached him and took his hand, clasping it in both of hers. He turned his head to face her, curious as to what she was doing. She grinned and looked at him dead in the eyes before saying,

"Yes, Sasuke, I'm interested in being your girlfriend."


End file.
